1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a sprayer and, in particular, to a sprayer with an improved spraying structure.
2. Related Art
FIG. 6 shows a conventional sprayer. It includes a body 8 that has an air passage 80 for a high-pressure gas to follow through. The end of the air passage 80 is an air outlet 81. The middle of the air passage 80 has a control valve 82. A handle 83 can be depressed to activate the control valve 82, thereby opening the air passage 80 for the high-pressure gas to be ejected via the air outlet 81.
A mounting part 84 is provided on the body 8 near the air outlet 81. A through hole 85 connected with the air outlet 81 is formed around the body 8. A nozzle 86 goes through the mounting part 84. The front end of the nozzle 86 is inserted into the through hole 85 and thus connected with the air outlet 81. A screw pin 840 screw-fastens the nozzle 86 on the mounting part 84. The rear end of the nozzle 86 is connected with a paint bottle 87. When the high-pressure gas flows through the air passage 80, the paint in ht paint bottle 87 is guided out by the high-pressure gas and sprayed on an object.
The nozzle 86 includes a fixing part 860 and an adjusting part 861. The fixing part 860 is connected to the outlet of the paint bottle 87. The front end of the fixing part is screw-fastened with the adjusting part 861. The front end of the adjusting part 861 has a paint outlet extended into the air outlet 81. By turning the adjusting part 861, one can adjust the flux of the paint ejected out of the adjusting part.
When assembling the sprayer, one has to insert the front end of the paint outlet of the adjusting part 861 into the through hole 85. After inserting the fixing part 860 through the mounting part 84, its front end goes into the adjusting part 861. The adjusting part 861 is turned in order to connect with the fixing part 860. The screw pin 840 on the mounting part 84 is screwed and locked. This completes the assembly of the sprayer. However, the nozzle 86 thereof needs to be cleaned very often. Moreover, the assembly procedure of this conventional sprayer is complicated. Therefore, it is not an easy task to clean the nozzle 86. The space for the adjusting part 861 on the inner side of the mounting part 84 is limited. Thus, such a conventional sprayer has the problem in adjusting the ejected flux of paint.
FIG. 7 shows another conventional sprayer whose primary components are roughly the same as the previous one. It includes a body 9, a mounting part 90, and a nozzle 91. A main difference is in that the mounting part 90 of the body 9 has a notch 900 (see FIG. 8). To assemble the nozzle 91 with the body 9, one only needs to put the notch 900 into the mounting part 90. However, the adjusting part 910 of the nozzle 91 still has a limited space. In addition to the fact that it is difficult for the user to exert a force as his fingers turn the adjusting part 910, the front end of the adjusting part 910 shifts back and forth in the air outlet 92 of the body 9 at the same time. Such a shift in position is likely to change the size of the spraying are. If the user does not test beforehand, it is very possible to result in a failure.
The invention thus aims at providing a solution to the above-mentioned problems.